Whistles and Sneezes
Whistles and Sneezes (originally Whistles & Sneezes) is the twentieth episode of the first season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Achoo and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot One morning, soon after Henry has returned from Crewe in his new shape, Gordon is jealous that Henry now gets to pull the express and complains that he never needed a new shape. He also claims that Henry whistles too loudly at stations, saying that "it isn't wrong, but we just don't do it". For the first time since he got back, Henry stops feeling happy and is hurt at these words. Later when Henry arrives at Wellsworth, Edward tells Henry that he was glad to hear his whistle, cheering Henry up. Suddenly, the sound of a far-off and continuous whistle can be heard much to the engines joint confusion. It turns out to be Gordon, who flies down the hill and through the station. Edward is surprised, while Henry tells him what Gordon had said about whistling. Gordon tears down the line, the awful noise from his whistle continuing until he reaches the station which causes everyone, including The Fat Controller to hold their ears. Gordon leaves the express behind and is taken to some fitters who hammer his whistle back into place. Gordon sneaks home that night to an empty shed, much to his relief. As the other engines arrive back, Henry whispers that "It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it", but says nothing about whistles. The next day, Henry takes a train feeling as well as ever and soon approaches a bridge where three boys are waiting. Henry whistles in greeting, but suddenly feels pain as the boys don't answer but instead throw stones on him and his train, breaking the coaches' windows, which makes the passengers cross. Henry's driver, however, has a plan to get their own back. After getting everyone to promise to keep the plan a secret, the driver tells them. The plan is to have Henry sneeze and release the ashes that are built up in his smokebox. The passengers are excited and on the way back from the other end of the line, the driver makes sure everyone is ready and that Henry is about to sneeze. Soon Henry appoaches the bridge where the boys are waiting with stones. Judging the moment, the driver has Henry sneeze at exactly the right time, causing him to cover the boys from head to toe in soot, much to their shock. Henry goes home satisfied knowing that, thanks to a whistle and a sneeze, he was able to teach Gordon and some boys a lesson they will not quickly forget. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Lower Tidmouth * Vicarstown Sheds * The Main Line * Crewe (mentioned in UK version) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Gordon's Whistle and Henry's Sneeze from The Railway Series book Henry the Green Engine. * Stock footage from Coal and The Flying Kipper is used. * This is the only episode of the first season not to be renarrated by Ringo Starr in the US. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, Henry is in his old shape in a close-up of himself before reaching the bridge. * When Henry is seen puffing towards the bridge the first time, the branch of a tree on the bottom right hand corner of the screen can be seen wiggling. This was done to emphasize the fact that the boys were throwing stones, but two shots later it is obvious to see how it was achieved as the branch is clearly seen hanging over the line where Henry could just run into it at the right moment. * The UK narration says that Henry taught Gordon a lesson with a whistle and a sneeze, but Henry did not necessarily teach him a lesson. Gordon rather really learned it for himself. * In the wide shot of Henry puffing towards the bridge the second time, he's not moving for the first couple of seconds. In Other Languages Gallery File:WhistlesandSneezesoriginalUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:WhistlesandSneezesUKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:WhistlesandSneezesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:WhistlesandSneezesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:WhistlesandSneezesUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:WhistlesandSneezesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Coal8.png|Stock footage File:Coal9.png|Stock footage File:TheFlyingKipper48.png|Stock footage File:GaleWarning2.png File:WhistlesandSneezes1.PNG|Deleted scene File:WhistlesandSneezes2.png|Gordon File:WhistlesandSneezes3.png|Henry and Percy File:WhistlesandSneezes4.png|Henry at Lower Tidmouth File:WhistlesandSneezes5.png|The Fat Controller File:WhistlesandSneezes6.png File:WhistlesandSneezes7.png File:WhistlesandSneezes8.png File:WhistlesandSneezes9.png File:WhistlesandSneezes10.png File:WhistlesandSneezes11.png|Percy File:WhistlesandSneezes12.png File:WhistlesandSneezes13.png File:WhistlesandSneezes14.png File:WhistlesandSneezes15.png File:WhistlesandSneezes17.png File:WhistlesandSneezes18.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes19.jpg File:WhistlesandSneezes20.png File:WhistlesandSneezes21.png File:WhistlesandSneezes22.png File:WhistlesandSneezes23.png|Edward File:WhistlesandSneezes24.png|Henry File:WhistlesandSneezes25.png File:WhistlesandSneezes27.png File:WhistlesandSneezes28.png File:WhistlesandSneezes29.png File:WhistlesandSneezes30.png File:WhistlesandSneezes31.png File:WhistlesandSneezes32.png File:WhistlesandSneezes33.png File:WhistlesandSneezes34.png File:WhistlesandSneezes35.png Episode File:Whistles and Sneezes - British Narration|UK narration File:Whistles and Sneezes - American Narration|US narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes